witchhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 69
Animosity and Resolution is the 69th chapter of Jung-man Cho's Witch Hunter. Summary After learning the truth from Lee about Emperor Bairong controlling Yue's body, Xing yells at his father to get out of Yue and attacks him with Kaiser Fist. Lee comments on Xing being able to make a perfect synchronization with Ki after sustaining so much damage, stating that Xing's body won't last long if he keeps it up but if they want to defeat 'that monster', they'll have to do better, revealing the Emperor wasn't even scratched from Xing's attack. The Emperor proceeds to attack the two brothers although both manage to dodge at the last moment. The Emperor decides to focus on Lee and uses his enhanced speed to appear behind Lee and strikes him down. After dealing with Lee, the Emperor changes his target to Xing and knocks him out as well. Looking down on Xing, the Emperor states that this was the true power of Shinsok. He continues talking to Xing, telling him that this mess was all his fault, remarking that if Xing accepted the dragon like he was supposed to; Yue wouldn't be dying from taking in the dragon, Yue wouldn't have accepted the dragon in the first place to kill Xing, Lee wouldn't have to die by Yue's hands and most importantly the Bairong Empire wouldn't have to be destroyed or used as a diversion to draw Xing and Lee here. The Emperor then tells Xing that he will keep him alive if he to accepts the White Dragon now as Yue already used most of his life force and won't even last 10 more years. Hearing this, Xing finds enough resolve to stand up and the Emperor judges that by reading Xing's face his answer is predictable. Xing grabs the Emperor and calls him a monster demanding him to leave Yue's body right now. The Emperor laughs and asks Xing if he's sure he wants this as the moment he leaves Yue's body, all of Yue's life force would be sucked out with him, thus killing Yue. Xing is in disbelief not wanting to believe his father's words, so the Emperor puts it bluntly stating that there was no possible way for Xing to save Yue. In despair, Xing lets go and the Emperor asks if it's because there was nothing he could do to save Yue. He goes on that death will be a mercy for Xing who deceived everyone and that Yue will take on Xing's eternal agony in place of Xing. The Emperor gleefully and sadistically states that Yue will never know peace as he will destroy any of Yue's desires and those related to Yue whom Yue cares about by Yue's hands. He says Yue will regret the choice he and Xing made together and that afterwards he will create another set of triplet brothers. Using Yue's body he will repeat the whole process he made with Yue, Xing and Lee and Yue will have no choice but to watch and endure the suffering. In the end, the Emperor tells Xing that Yue will eventually become one with them completely. Much to Xing's and the Emperor's shock, Yue who could still listen and feel everything that was going on causes his body to start crying due to his strong feelings. Xing reflects that he just wanted to help Yue with his dreams since Yue loved the Bairong Empire as well as all its people and if this is the consequence of his actions then the punishment Yue was giving him for doing so is too cruel. Xing himself starts crying and understands Yue's desire. He stands up knowing that if killing Yue was Yue's last request than there was no way Xing could refuse. Xing screams to his father that Yue will never turn into a monster like him and uses his remaining energy to hit the Emperor with a powerful Kaiser Fist. The Emperor states that with his powers, Xing can't harm him but Yue's body is restrained by Yue's last effort to stop him, thus causing the Emperor to be unable to dodge or block Xing's attack. When the dust from the attack clears it reveals a perfectly undamaged Emperor who states that Xing couldn't bring himself to kill Yue and that if Xing actually aimed that attack at him, it would have been very deadly. All of Xing's blood vessels pop from overexerting himself with that move and the Emperor states that the Kaiser Fist Xing used was his last chance to save Yue. He lifts Xing with one hand by the neck but is completely taken by sunrise when Lee attacks from nowhere, knocking his father away while agreeing with his father's previous statement. After getting back up and actually taking damage from that hit, Emperor Bairong is shocked to see an undamaged Lee. Lee calls Yue a funny guy for asking a favor like that from Xing as Lee states that he could have easily killed Yue with no hesitation. As Lee says this, a young witch is floating down beside Lee. Characters in Order of Appearance #Yue Bairong #Xing Bairong #Lee Bairong #Meiling Fights *Emperor Bairong vs Xing Bairong (Concluded) *Lee Bairong vs Emperor Bairong (Started) Category:Chapters